


#34

by f_femslash



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you write a mirandy fic where andy finds out mirandy is a squirter? it would be fulfilling soo many of my secret lesbian feels. bless you for this blog, by the way. xoxox</p>
            </blockquote>





	#34

It was Miranda’s favorite game: sneaking off into some secluded corner or forsaken coat closet at the most exclusive of events and guiding Andy’s hand beneath the layers of silk or lace or beading of the gown whichever designer had sold their soul for to wear. 

This time it was a floor-length Oscar de la Renta, navy blue, strapless, showing off her creamy shoulders. Andy longed to sink her teeth into the soft skin there, but anything that could leave a mark was strictly forbidden. She carefully lifted the satin layers of skirt, her fingernails scraping against the inside of Miranda’s thigh, who moaned impatiently and hiked one leg around Andy’s hip with surprising agility. Andy pressed her against the wall, kissed her tenderly. 

It was a small rebellion, withholding the recklessness that Miranda craved, but Andy took any opportunity to reduce the stubborn woman to a quivering mess of desire. She ran her tongue along her lower lip. 

"Andrea," Miranda moaned, a tone of warning in her voice. She was too used to the games they played with each other, knew Andy was denying her on purpose.

Andy smirked and pushed the silk of Miranda’s thousand dollar lingerie, now ruined, out of the way. Her fingertips whispered along Miranda’s slit and she whimpered. Andy grinned at her concession and slid one fingertip along the length of her, tripping over her clit. Miranda shuddered and rolled her hips against Andy’s. 

Andy slid two fingers inside her, curling them exactly the way she liked it. She had come to know Miranda’s body the way she had come to know the twisted workings of her mind. She could interpret every sigh and gasp in the bedroom the same way she could interpret a single glance or pursing of the lips in an editor’s meeting. 

Despite knowing that what Miranda currently craved was her fingers slamming into her with abandon, Andy paced herself, slowly sliding in and out of her, watching the color climb into Miranda’s cheeks. 

"Andrea," she whispered again, and this time it was a plea, as close to begging as she would ever get. Andy grinned and finally obliged, roughly pushing her fingers into her, adding a third, mercilessly pounding into her and pressing her further into the wall, the layers of her dress rustling between them. 

Miranda’s head fell back against the wall, exposing her pale throat. Andy pressed her lips to it, feeling her pulse there. She used her hips as leverage, pushing further and harder inside her, making her groan, her eyelids fluttering closed. Andy pressed their lips together, swallowing her moans. 

She curled her fingers against the rough spot inside Miranda, keeping them firmly inside her and rocking her hand against her, her palm pressed to her clit. Miranda gasped and tightened around Andy’s hand, drawing her further inside.

Andy pressed her thumb hard against her clit and felt Miranda begin to shudder against her. She clamped her hand over her mouth as Miranda moaned loudly, her hips bucking. A sudden gush of warmth around Andy’s fingers made her jaw drop. She moved her free hand to support Miranda as she collapsed against her, coming around Andy’s hand for what seemed like an impossible length of time. 

Andy held her up until her legs stopped trembling. Miranda was already composing herself, fluffing her perfectly arranged hair as Andy pulled her fingers out of her, still staring in amazement. 

"Oh really, Andrea," Miranda rolled her eyes at the brunette’s expression as she adjusted the layers of her skirt, "Surely that’s not the first time you’ve made someone…surely that’s not the first time you’ve experienced that." 

Andy shrugged, her eyes still wide. Suddenly, a sly smile spread across her face. “So…I was good, huh?” 

Miranda paused in her preening to lean forward and run her thumb along Andy’s lower lip, “You are always very good, Andrea,” she murmured. Andy grinned. 

Miranda gazed at Andy’s expression,”You’ve never…experienced that yourself?”

Andy shook her head, then blushed at the way Miranda’s face slid into an expression of dark-eyed determination and lust. 

"Home," she demanded, her voice low. Andy’s stomach flipped at the prospect of the long night ahead as she followed Miranda’s satin-clad form. She was guessing this was one dress that Oscar would not be getting back.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/35327125142/34-mirandy-request


End file.
